


sleepover

by wolfsbanex



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon, Changkyun is whipped, Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non AU, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but so is Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: Come on let’s sleep in my bed, at least i can be in my head with you.OR Changkyun begs Kihyun to have a sleepover in his room and some confessions happen.





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- my first fanfic for this fandom, omg  
> \- Changkyun and Kihyun are just meant to be ok  
> \- there isn't enough changki fanfiction and i'm sad  
> \- enjoy!<3

Changkyun still remembers the moment he fell for Kihyun. It was September, and there was a crackly feeling to the air. Changkyun was saying something that was making Kihyun laugh, and he couldn't stop looking at him. It was a little bit chilly, and his cheeks were blushed, and his pink hair was flowing around his face. All Changkyun wanted for the rest of his life was to keep making the older laugh like that. Sometimes their arms brushed against each other as they walked, and it was like Changkyun could feel the touch for minutes after it happened.

It was July again and the hot air makes Changkyuns shirt stick to his sweaty skin. It was itching and he feels uncomfortable, but the photographer turns his head again to signal for him to change his pose. His hair must be a mess by now, his make-up surely melting from his face.

„Okay, you’re done!“ announces the photographer and smiles softly, studying the tired expression of the brown-haired boy in front of him. Changkyun sighs before slowly walking back into the restroom where he splashes cold water into his face. When he steps outside again, Kihyun is standing in front of the white wall with a gentle smile on his rosy lips. Changkyun leans against the wall behind him, his eyes locked with his hyungs figure.

There were two things Changkyun notices. The first thing is the coffee stain on the photographers white shirt and how his fingers restlessly press down on the camera button. And there's Kihyun. He is just beautiful. Effortlessly beautiful, like nature. He has the trinity of beauty: a beautiful face, a beautiful heart, and a beautiful soul.

„Hey Kyun.“ Hyungwon makes his way over to him, Wonho trailing along behind. „You okay? your face is so red?“, asks Hyungwon and lays his hand carefully onto his heated forehead. „I think the reason for that is right there.“ Wonho chuckles and points at Kihyun who is staring into the camera lense with some serious bedroom-eyes. Hyungwon laughs and pulls Wonho into his side, who glances up at his boyfriend with such a loving look that the maknae turns his head away. „You suck, Wonho.“ he mumbles while leaving them behind.

All of them are beyond exhausted when they arrive at their dorm. Hyungwon and Wonho pass out cuddled together on their couch and Jooheon and Minhyuk vanish into their rooms. Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and leaves into the bathroom. Changkyun and Kihyun stand in the dim light of their living room, not sure what to do next. „Wanna have a sleepover?“ Changkyun asks suddenly, almost slapping himself in the process. „Kyun, it’s late.“ Kihyun groans, rubbing his temples.

„Please?“   
„No.“   
„Please, Kihyun?“   
„No.“   
„Kihyunie?“   
„No.“   
„Hyunie?“   
„No, Kyunnie.“   
„Daddy?“

Kihyun chokes, but mumbles something along the lines of: „fine, you pain in the ass.“

Changed into some comfortable clothes, Changkyun and Kihyun are sprawled out on a bed, passing a bowl of popcorn back and forth while a girl on TV is getting bitten by a vampire. „I hate those sappy movies.“ Kihyun announces, popping more popcorn into his mouth. „Why? don’t you believe in love?“ the maknae asks, pausing the movie. „Kyun. I believe that we’re on our own in the end. That we’re our own best friend and we shouldn’t rely on others so much. But mostly i believe that if you don’t like yourself, it’s impossible to be liked by others.“

Changkyun cards his fingers through Kihyuns pink strands and his hyung closes his eyes and purrs quietly. „Don’t you like yourself, Kihyun? Because i do. A lot.“ the older males eyes shoot open instantly. He turns to face Changkyun, catching his hand between his. „You like me?“ Changkyun nods, unable to answer. Kihyuns nose is brushing his and his eyes wander down to the maknaes lips.

Changkyun has never seen one so vibrant, though, or so vividly compelling... those glowing brown eyes sparkling with candle light and curiosity and silent laughter. „I like you, Kihyun. How could i not?“ Kihyun turns a faded red and buries his head in Changkyuns side. He mumbles something into the soft blue sweater the younger boy is wearing. Changkyun grins and affectionally ruffles his hair. „What did you say?“

„I said, i like you a lot too.“ Kihyun answers, nervous eyes lingering on his lips. „You want to hear something funny?“ Changkyun asks. „I’ve been in love with you for months now.“ They kiss slowly, very deliberately, coming together and then pulling apart and looking at each other. Then each kiss got longer, and then it didn’t stop. Kihyuns hands travel underneath his sweater, ready to pull it off, when Changkyun stops him.

„Did i do something wrong?“ Kihyun laughs, straddling the boy and looking down at his flushed face. „No, i-, Kihyunie. I don’t want you to feel like you have to kiss me. I don’t want to do this if you don’t feel the same. I just, i don’t want to be a fling.“ Pain glimmers in Kihyuns eyes. „You think you’re a fling for me?“ Kihyun lifts his hand, gently tracing Changkyuns facial features. The younger boy leans into his touch.

„I know you’re waiting for me to give you a long, sappy speech, but Kyun. You know i’m not good with feelings, but i’m in love with you“, whispers the older against the maknaes lips, „so can i stick my dick up your ass?“ Changkyuns eyes widen and he playfully slaps his chest. „Asshole!“

They finish laughing and catch their breaths, and look at each other, and Changkyun thinks Kiyhun looks at him too long. Changkyun looks back. His heart took its time quieting down. „So, you wanna stick your thing into me?“ Kihyun groans, hiding his face behind his arms. Changkyun chuckles deeply and forces the arms away before smothering his face in little kisses. „Who said i’m a bottom?“ „I’m sorry that sentence was so stupid-…“ Changkyun runs his finger over Kihyuns lips to silent him. Then their mouths come together again.

Fingers are tangled in each others hair as Kiyhun kisses down Changkyuns stomach and the younger boy arches his body in his hold, pulling at his hyungs’ hair and earning a moan for his action. Their kisses grow heated, their bodies press together like they’re drowning and trying to hold the other up. Then there’s skin on skin and lips all over it and their heads spin from the tingling feeling of pleasure.

Kihyun isn’t silent during sex, his moans echoing through the entire dorm when Changkyun thrusts up into him, again and again, his hair flopping onto his forehead from the force. He leans forward, clawing his fingernails into Changkyuns back. „Fuck, Kyun. I love you, i love you, i love you…“ he repeats like a prayer when he comes and falls apart in the maknaes arms. „I love you, too.“ Changkyun says back and sinks into the embrace of the older boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
